Una Carta para mi Amor
by Monica Tendo
Summary: Ranma a escrito una carta ante la muerte de Akane... ¿que dirá?


**Una Carta para mi Amor**

Hola que tal? Aquí les traigo este pequeño one-shoot que espero les guste, nació de una noche de melancolía en la cual pensaba en alguien que fue muy especial para mí, no se murió físicamente pero si dentro de mi…. Pero esa es otra historia…..

Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma no son míos, solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación en estas pequeñas historias…. gracias

* * *

Para mi querida Akane:

Mi amor desde que me dejaste me eh sentido tan solo, eh tratado de superar tu perdida pero me es imposible, solo de pensar que te fuiste por mi culpa me carcome la conciencia y mi alma sangra por ti, todos los días me levanto con la esperanza de verte regresar pero después de parpadear varias veces me doy cuenta que eso no sucederá jamás, te fuiste de mi lado y me dejaste hundido en la soledad, al recordar como el doctor tofu dijo q no solo te fuiste tú, sino q te llevaste contigo a un hijo mío, quise encontrar al maldito que te asesino y matarlo con mis propias manos, mandarlo al infierno por meterse con un ángel tan bello, dulce, sincero y tierno como tú, solo por una maldita venganza, por que a ti? yo era el que debía morir, yo era al que debían haber encontrado tirado bajo aquel puente de las afueras de Nerima, por kami, cuando te vi, todo mi mundo se derrumbo, mi ser se volvió nada y todas mis fuerzas me abandonaron, ese momento solo quise escaparme de este mundo para irme al otro contigo pero nuestras familias no lo permitieron, lo siento mi vida si al principio te hice sufrir con mis estupideces, los celos que te daba con mis otras prometidas eran solamente para ver si sentías por mi lo mismo que yo por ti, en verdad no supe valorarte, no supe valorar tu carácter explosivo que sabia ponerme en mi lugar cuando me pasaba de baka, tu precioso mazo que quien sabe de dónde lo sacabas y con el cual me mandabas volando a las afueras de la ciudad, tu tan llamativo orgullo que siempre me hacia ceder a mi primero porque no soportaba tenerte lejos ni siquiera en nuestra propia casa.

Doy gracias a kami que el maldito que te hizo esto a ti y a mi pequeño este muerto, porque sino yo mismo lo hubiera buscado para darle su merecido, bueno debo reconocer que si lo encontré pero el maestro y la policía evitaron que yo lo matara y cuando trato de escapar los policías tuvieron que dispararle a muerte

Mi amor te extraño tanto que parece que te veo en cada persona que pasa por mi lado, no puedo estar sin ti, desde que te fuiste solo vivo por vivir, porque no me queda más, porque si por mi fuera hace tiempo que estaría junto a ti y a nuestro pequeño angelito, desde que se enteraron nuestros amigos han estado viniendo a consolarnos, te confieso algo, a mi me pareció muy divertido que Shampoo y Ucchan pasaran de ser tus peores enemigas a tus mejores amigas, muchas veces en vez de atacarte a ti, lo hacían a mi solo porque decían que aun te hacia enojar ja ja ja eso me parecía tan gracioso e irónico a la vez, Ryoga por su parte, vino el otro día con Sakura, su esposa, es una chica que conoció en uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento, aunque yo se que fue de olvido pues cuando tu le dijiste a p-chan que al fin te casarías conmigo, el vino a mí y con lagrimas en los ojos me pidió que te cuidara mucho y que si tu preguntabas por él, te dijera que se fue a las montañas a entrenar, cuando se entero de tu muerte vino a darme el pésame a mí y a tu familia y ahí nos conto como había conocido a una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados como el sol y casi tan dulce y tierna como tú.

Te cuento que a todos nos dolió tu partida, pero por suerte tu familia ah sabido salir adelante junto con la mía, Kasumi y el doctor se casaron y viven junto con tu padre y con los míos en el dojo, tienen una pequeña niña llamada Akane, si mi amor, le pusieron tu nombre en tu honor y quiero decirte que es idéntica a ti, tiene un carácter muy explosivo, j aja ja no sabes cómo sufre el pobre de tofu para dormirla o darle de comer y pobres de ellos cuando no le dan algún juguete que quiere, por su parte Nabiki y Kuno viven en su mansión, ella fue la que más se deprimió pero por suerte su esposo logro sacarla adelante, ahora ella tiene casi 8 meses de embarazo y según las pruebas también es una niña, ya tienen escogido el nombre, Tamisha, ¿ lo recuerdas? Es el nombre que tanto te gustaba para nuestro primer hijo, cada una de tus hermanas quiere rendirte un tributo y recordarte por siempre a través de sus hijos.

Mi madre y mi padre están bien, siguen viviendo en el dojo con tu familia, el tío Soun no los quiso dejar ir, pues después de que sus hijas hicieran su vida, no quería quedarse solo y ellos son una muy buena compañía para él.

Akane escribo estas líneas para que cuando te vea no se me olvide todo lo que tengo que contarte, nuestra familia nunca entendió que sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido alguno por lo que ahora voy a acabar con ella, familia estoy seguro que con lo curiosos que son van a leer esto que acabo de escribir por lo que aprovecho para decirles mi última voluntad, entiérrenme junto con mi esposa y en mi ataúd, sobre mis manos pongan esta carta para así poder entregársela al amor de mi vida cuando la tenga en frente mío con sus pequeñas alitas y puesta un hermoso vestidito blanco, discúlpenme mama y papa pero ustedes saben que ella se llevo mi vida consigo por lo que aquí simplemente era zombi entre la gente, ya no quiero vivir así.

Por favor no estén tristes por mí, piensen que por fin, después de tanto tiempo voy a ser feliz, por que me voy a encontrar con el amor de mi vida, ojayi te agradezco que aquel día lluvioso me hayas obligado a comprometerme con la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra, y no se preocupen que desde el cielo los estaremos cuidando.

Adiós familia, por favor nunca nos olviden, piensen que no es un adiós sino solo un hasta luego y chicas cuiden muy bien de mis sobrinos….

Con cariño….

Ranma Saotome


End file.
